Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Saint Seiya x Pretty Cure: Miracle Hero Generation
Kamen Rider x Super Sentai x Saint Seiya x Pretty Cure: Miracle Hero Generation (仮面ライダー×スーパー戦隊×聖闘士星矢×プリキュア　ミラクルヒーロージェネレーション Kamen Raidā × Sūpā Sentai × Seinto Seiya × Purikyua: Mirakuru Hīrō Jenerēshon) is a four-way crossover movie between the Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Saint Seiya and Pretty Cure franchises, with a more prominent focus on the current-running series of each. Plot Continuity and Placement *Kamen Rider Wizard: Sometime between episodes 51 and 52, as indicated by the presence of the Kamen Rider Mages and the absence of Koyomi. *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Sometime after episode 27, as indicated by the presence of Yayoi as KyoryuViolet and KyoryuRed Carnival Mode. *Saint Seiya Omega: Sometime after episode 72, as indicated by Subaru as the Equuleus Saint. *Dokidoki! Pretty Cure: Sometime after episode 31, as indicated by the presence of the Magical Lovely Pads. Characters Kamen Riders *Showa Riders *Heisei Riders *Neo-Heisei Riders Super Sentai *Himitsu Sentai Gorenger |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: blue; "|Aorenger |Shinmei Akira |- | style="width: 20px; background-color:yellow"|Kirenger |Oiwa Daita |- | style="width: 20px; background-color:pink"|Momorenger |Peggy Matsuyama |- | style="width: 20px; background-color: green; "|Midorenger |Asuka Kenji |} *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Mahou Sentai Magiranger *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Athena's Saints *Bronze Saints *Gold Saints Pretty Cure *Futari wa Pretty Cure (Max Heart) *Heartcatch Pretty Cure *Suite Pretty Cure *Smile Pretty Cure *Doki Doki Pretty Cure Allies *Nara Shunpei *Daimon Rinko *Wajima Shigeru *Torin *Usada Lettuce *Kido Saori *Charle *Rachel *Lance *Davi *Ai *Joe Okada *Candy *Pop Villains Powers Gokai Changes : Main article: Gokai Changes The Gokaigers can use the Ranger Keys to transform into past Super Sentai teams. Bronze Saints Like the Super Hero Taisen films, the Gokaigers transform into non-Super Sentai Warriors; this time, they each transform into full-armor versions of the Bronze Saints (minus Subaru)'s Cloths. Gai is the only Gokaiger to change into a Cloth with the same color scheme or similar shade of color. *GokaiRed - Pegasus Cloth *GokaiBlue - Dragon Cloth *GokaiYellow - Lionet Cloth *GokaiGreen - Wolf Cloth *GokaiPink - Aquila Cloth *GokaiSilver - Orion Cloth Beast Batteries : Main article: Beast Batteries The Kyoryugers use their Beast Batteries to access special abilities or weapons as well as power up the Zyudenryu to their Battle Modes so they can fight more effectively and combine with other Zyudenryu. *Ten Great Zyudenryu: Gabutyra, Parasagun, Stegotchi, Zakutor, Dricera, Pteragordon, Plezuon *Guardians: TBA Astroswitches : Main article: Astroswitches Kamen Rider Fourze can use his Astroswitches to arm his limbs with different weapons or transform into a different States form if the Switch's number is a multiple of 10. *Circle: Elek, TBA *Cross: TBA *Triangle: TBA *Square: TBA State Changes *'Elek States', TBA Wizard Rings : Main article: Wizard Rings Kamen Rider Wizard can use his Wizard Rings to either cast spells (on his right hand) or change into different Style forms (on his left hand). *Transformation: Flame, TBA *Magic: TBA Cast Live Actors Voice Actors Songs Theme song *"Densetsu ~BOYS & GIRLS~" (伝説〜﻿ＢＯＹＳ＆ＧＩＲＬＳ〜 "Legend ~Boys and Girls~") **Artist: Hero Music All Stars Miracle ***The Hero Music All Stars Miracle consist of Shogo Kamata, the Kamen Rider Girls, Hideaki Takatori, Hideyuki Takahashi, Yoshio Nomura, Tsuyoshi Matsubara, Ricky, Shoko Nakagawa, Nagareda Project, Mayumi Gojo, Tomoyo Kurosawa, Aya Ikeda, Hitomi Yoshida, and Momoko Hayashi. Trivia *The movie features the following assemblies: **JAKQ Dengekitai, Blade, and the Doki Doki Pretty Cures, who are all themed after playing cards; **Change Dragon, Ryuranger, Ryuki, ShinkenBlue and Dragon Ryuhou, who are all associated with Eastern dragons, as well as the last two both being water-elementals; **Change Pegasus, Tenmaranger, Kuuga Pegasus Form, Sagittarius Seiya, and Pegasus Kouga, who are all associated with pegasi; **Go-On Red and Cure Ace, who both wear red and have similar-sounding names (Esu''mi Sosuke; Ace being pronounced as ''Esu); **Stronger, MagiYellow, Fourze Elek States, Cure Peace, Orion Eden, and KyoryuGold, who are all lightning-elementals; **Todoroki and Cure Beat, who both use guitars as weapons. Category:Crossovers Category:Fanworks by Cure Shabon